A stronger love
by ouatfanfics
Summary: fred and hermione have a small fight, which leads to a big problem. will they overcome it? i suck at summary but i like this story so if you read and review it would make me very happy :) definite fremione (spoiler...happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Fred were having a small disagreement. And she meant small. Hermione thought that since they were moving in with each other, after only dating for nine months, that they shouldn't share a room. They were already going fast and it wasn't like she didn't want to get there, but she wanted to enjoy the view. She thought it was understandable-that he would be satisfied with sharing a flat with her before anything else happened. But no. Fred didn't really explain why it was so upsetting to him. So she thought of all the reasons Ron might get mad. But that list was to long. Harry wouldn't get mad about it. She consulted Ginny; who had no clue. And mysteriously George had disappeared. So she sat, in the flat waiting.

She had never had a serious fight with him, and she had no clue how he dealt with his problems. Fire whiskey. The twins were known to throw celebrations at Hogwarts. Ones that you had to be invited to, even though they were in the common room.

 _"Come on! I want to see harry." Ginny whined._

 _"Okay. Go on then."_

 _"Why wont you come?"_

 _"Because I can't."_

 _"Hermione I know you finished your homework. Why won't you go?"_

 _"Ginny-I literally can't. I wasn't invited."_

 _"Yes you were, gorge said-"_

 _"That it was a surprise and not to talk about it." Hermione finished. Multiple times they told Ginny she was there, coming, or had just left so she wouldn't bother her about it. Hermione had found it out but didn't plan on bursting the younger girls bubble. But after an hour of nagging she was done._

 _"Well how can they stop you?"_

 _"Alicia or Angelina escorts you out."_

 _"So you could if you snuck by them?"_

 _"Well, yes. But I'm" she gestured at herself "me."_

 _"Well, we'll just have to change that then" Hermione looked confused-but she definitely didn't look like herself. Instead of her loose khakis she wore a black miniskirt and a red sweater along with a pair of chucks. Ginny had attended the parties and apparently everyone dressed like that. She had glamoured Hermione's hair to be straight, and it was beautiful, along with some mascara and a burgundy shade of lipstick._

 _"Ginny-I feel like a baby prostitute."_

 _"I think you look fine. You'll certainly catch Freds attention."_

 _"Why would I want Freds attention?" but the question was drowned out. Bodies, everywhere. Alcohol everywhere. Drunken girls everywhere. And them amid them, Fred weasley, mistaking her for god knows who, turned her around and snogged her. He tasted like fire whiskey-and even though she didn't respond he looked happy as he pulled away, before realizing it was her. Where he properly whistled, all of the other boys looking her direction. The embarrassment was too much and she hurried back to her dorm-getting a glare from Angelina and several invitations to dates and party's by the males of the room._

She was told he kicked the habit however. So she went to bed. She heard noise yelling, no moaning coming from the living room she grabbed her wand and slowly walked out. And there they were. Her boyfriend and some…some girl, shagging on _their_ couch. She didn't even stay in the house. Didn't say a word to him. She walked by him and slammed the door as an exit. Apparating away-she couldn't think straight. And she got spliced. It wasn't the worst, ultimately resulting in a scar across her cheek. Where was she? Outside of her favorite bookstore. Obviously being two in the morning it was closed.

So she sat down, propping her head against the window. She just cried. A million questions rolling through her head.

 _Was she not good enough?_

 _Why?_

 _Did he ever love her?_

 _Why?_

 _Why her, who was it?_

 _Why?_

 _Was he really that angry with her?_

 _It was her fault._

 _No it wasn't._

 _Well, I mean, Hermione if you wouldn't have refused to sleep in the same bed he wouldn't of had to bring in a substitute._

 _No, Hermione, it isn't your fault. It was your belief and he cheated on you, that bloody-"_

 _But we love him. Don't we?_

"No! No…no. No." and then black. She passed out. No she didn't dream of a better time, she had nightmares about the couch. Her boyfriend. And the whore.

Yes, Hermione conceded, the term was derogatory and yes, if she hadn't know. But how could she not? The promise rings. Photos. The mail on the table that was to Hermione _and_ Fred. Sometimes mislabeled as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And Fred was her boyfriend. But not to her. The bloody whore.

The days went on-she had gotten letters. None from fred-but multiple from Ginny, three from harry, one from Ron and surprisingly one from George.

All repetitive. _Where are you? What happened? When are you coming back?_ All except for George. Fred was a coward-undoubtedly. George accused her of all of these things, even cheating. Could she say the pot calling the kettle black? She completely removed herself, for a week at least. She cried for a week. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't miserable. She tried reading. She tried cleaning. She tried teaching herself spells, making spells, teacher herself about making spells. Nothing. Walking. And then she just felt spiteful. She was really only angry with Fred, and then George by default.

Since her parents death the Weasley's had adopted her-and were extremely happy when Fred started dating her. So she expected to be welcomed back. She could never have been so wrong. Walking into the burrow she was met with _how could you_ and _why would you do that to him_ 's. She was confused until the thoughts clicked together. George told everyone. Everyone believed George.

Harry and Ron looked at her with disgust. How-how could they? They thought she could do that?

George looked ready to kill.

Molly and Arthur looked disappointed.

She looked to Ginny for help before crying out in pain. Bloody bats coming out of her nose, oh it burned and felt horribly, her nose felt like it would explode off of her face. She collapsed, crying. Then George started.

"You whore-"

"I'm not the"

"How could you do that to him! He loved you!"

"How could he do that to-" after minutes of her interrupted explanations, a shadowy figure slunk down the stairs. Fred had stubble-his eye sockets dark and sunken in, and he smelled of fire whiskey. He locked eyes with her. Her anger peaked- she drew out her wand and jabbed it into his chest after storming to him.

"How dare you?" she snarled "I ought to hex you-"

"Hermione, get out." she gulped at the sound of molly Weasley's words. She called this women her mum. She lived here. This was a women she considered her mum. She burst out into tears.

"You don't understand-he, do you know what-call her. Get her. She will back me up." She wanted the blonde to come back and validate her point, sport her boyfriend like a trophy.

"Leave" Hermione just gulped and nodded. Obviously she wasn't wanted. She walked out the door. And kept walking. Magic was stupid. Wizards were stupid. , Muggleborn, should be just that. Exempt. This would have never happened. She walked to a small town. Got on a train. And slept. When she woke up she didn't know what stop she was at. She saw an airport. That sounded like a good option. Shed heard good things about America. Read a lot about it, actually. New york sounded nice.

She flew there. Crying. She had left her wand behind. It was stupid. She was a Muggle and that was that. She bought a flat in the center of the city. It was small. A bedroom. A bathroom. A small kitchen and a boxy living room that could hold a wall shelf, couch and a TV comfortably. What she hadn't thought of was a job. She had money, enough for her food and rent. Not for any comforts however. So the bakery one block over was hiring and she took the job.

She hated the job. After a month things were at there worst.

Fred knew he was in trouble. Now-let him explain his story first. Because, technically, he is innocent. But not really-well. It's hard to explain. He knew he did something wrong but it wasn't his fault. It was partly Hermione's, and partly fire whiskeys.

Fred wanted Hermione to sleep in his bed-no funny business. Isn't that what living together meant? She didn't want to go to fast. But this was his longest relationship and he truly did love her. So after the fight he headed towards the leaky caldron. It was about five, and he needed to blow of steam. He remembers the first and second bottle-maybe the beginning of the third but the others to come weren't realized until much, much later. So when Hermione walked into the pub, looking at him in that…way, he was pleasantly surprised. He was even more surprised when she started drinking. His Hermione was so pretty with her curly…blonde? Hair. Yes. That is what Hermione looked like. And those-blue eyes. Yeah, Hermione has blue eyes; he thought. So when she wanted to sleep with him on the _couch_ instead of in the _bed_ he figured it was some elaborate Hermione thought up so that in her mind it was moral; and fred got what fred had _eventually_ wanted. Yea. Yea.

Hermione mad him angry, his anger made him drink, and the drinking led to less thinking, which convinced him that some blonde girl named Amanda was Hermione. And then Hermione finding out with Hermione didn't go well.

Things just spiraled from there.

Fred kicked Amanda out-and started to get frantic.

George stopped by, and found him muttering 'Hermione…cheating…aman…' and well, what in his head was 'Hermione caught me cheating with Amanda' must have sounded a lot like 'Hermione was cheating with a man' and started comforting him-and that option seamed better than the truth. So the lie was created. George left Fred alone to 'mope', which was really trying to find or contact Hermione.

George told Ginny. And naturally, Ginny being Ginny, told the Weasley's and the boy who lived. Shock fell on all of them except Ron, who still had a vendetta against Hermione for picking Fred over him. So naturally, he needed to be the one to reach out to her.

He wanted to make her upset, and he cooked up a plan. If Hermione were to have to tell the truth, no one would accept her. Ever. So if he wrote her a letter and told her to meet him for dinner…and then surprised her with the family…she would confess and not only make her feel bad, but burn fred-while Ron would look all knowing. Yeah, he liked that plan. But he would tell no one. What Fred and the family and Hermione and harry didn't know-couldn't, or at least not yet, hurt them. He gave an evil smirk as he watched George punch a whole in the wall. Hermione was sooo screwed.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I really miss you, and just want to hang out. I have a small business meeting at a place in America-perhaps you know it. Just meet me there if you would like, its called the broad street diner? See you soon {I hope}_

 _~Love, Ron_

Oh god. Oh dear god. She hopped out of her bed, falling flat on her face, struggling up only to run to the door again. She skidded down the hallway, stubbing her toe on the table and yelping, swinging her arm out just as she started to fall, clutching onto the cell phone that lay on her counter. She punched at the numbers 9-2-9, 2-8-0, and 7-3-5-5 and waited.

 _Bing_

God damn it Barry pick up

 _Bing_

Barry!

 _Bi-_

"Hello? Who is this?" a very female voice came from the phone.

"Hi, is Barry there?" Hermione questioned. She needed to talk to her boss, _urgently._

"Who are you and why are you asking for my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you must be Regina, I'm Hermione. He's my manager and I ju-"

"REGINA?! IM JESSIE! WHO THE HE-" "hey bab-" "DON'T YOU BABE ME YOU MAN WHORE! WHO THE HELL IS REGINA!?"

"Okay bye" Hermione slammed the phone back onto the counter. Blushing, angry and bruised. Why in god's forsaken world would he be coming to her work? And today! She couldn't get out of today. She hadn't let herself go-but as a low life bar tender-there wasn't really a reason to 'dress to impress' so maybe, if they didn't recognize her like 'old Hermione'. So she shrugged on her tight black dress, rolling her eyes. 'Hot sells, Hermione' internally cursing Barry to infinity and beyond. She pulled on her red one-inch heels and let her hair fall from its bun. She put on some make up as well as her glasses, something she found out she needed when she first got there.

She still looked like herself. She would just have to avoid them, that's all.

"Barry, are you telling me I'm alone tonight?"

"Yea. Your not scared, are ya?" Barry leaned over the counter and attempted to flirt with her.

"No Barry, just not really in the mood, you know?"

"Well being in the mood doesn't make ya money. Now, I have a date with destiny" he kicked off from the bar and sauntered towards the door.

"Is that the name of your new girlfriend?"

"Yup!" and the self proclaimed god left the building. She flipped the sign to say open and retreated behind the bar. Why would Ron come here? America? It's only been a month…

She looked towards the door and nearly fainted. She felt sick to her stomach-fred and George weasley, along with Ginny and harry were standing in the door. She ducked down behind the bar. She was sweating, sweating. She turned to check too quickly and her glasses slid across the floor. At the sound, harry looked down and a hand quickly snatched them away. She clutched them to her chest and heard a bell ring above her. Damn bell. She coughed and made her voice as low as possible.

"Be with you in a minute" she closed her eyes.

"Sounds like one sick bloke Georgie" oh lord. Fred. She was still so angry with him, but she loved him, begrudgingly. But he was a liar and a cheater, and had left her alone. Completely alone. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she heard his voice. But she hated him too. He took her life away from her. She stood up and hurried to the back to the rest room. Little did she know a scheming ginger had already come and gone-his plot in motion.

Ron knew what Hermione did when she was nervous. She took a 'tum', it calmed her stomach and apparently stopped something called acid reflex? So he pored truth powder into the pill bottle. And it worked.

Hermione came out, holding her pad and pencil-not even bothering to be polite. She stood as far away from the table as possible. Of course they couldn't stop ordering.

"Oi Georgie never had American food, have we? Gotta order the entire menu!" Fred beamed, either at her or at the list of specials.

"Yes dear, just one of everything please. We will figure it out from there" molly added, she would think it's easy, she practically made that every night, but Muggles didn't. She would gladly wait with Oscar in the back while he made all of the food. She scurried away and thanked to lord they didn't notice her then.

She had to return with the drinks, however. So she was holding two triple strawberries milkshakes-very close to her face, for the twins. She had mastered giving the drinks away fast and steady. She had just handed it to Fred when-

" _Confundus_ " the drinks flew from Freds hands all over Hermione. She blushed and grabbed napkins, covering her face.

"Oh mam-what is your name? I'm so sorry here let me help-"

"NoIDon'tNeedHelpThankYouBye" Hermione went to scurry away but suddenly

" _Confundus_ " and wham. She fell and, not only smashed her nose on the floor, put jammed her hand in a piece of glass, causing her to yelp and drop the towels. Fred looked in her eyes and a look of terror flashed through them. Recognition. She got up and started to head back towards the kitchens but slammed into…George? And he looked angry, really angry.

"You whore-you slu-" Ron smiled. The plan was in motion.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked kindly.

"No! No I'm not! I didn't cheat on Fred and being here is living hell, now leave me alone!" she slapped her hand over her mouth "I didn't mean to say that…I did not mean to say that" realization clicked in her eyes. Ron. "You bastard!" Hermione threw a wine glass at him and sprinted into the kitchen. She couldn't breathe and, well she didn't want to get fired so…

"Miss hermioneyey-you need to get check, yes?" asked the chief, and she nodded, pulling out her notepad. She exited the kitchen and headed over to the register. She just wanted them to leave, forking up her months rent she payed for their expensive meal. She took off her apron and left it on the counter, knowing that from the table they couldn't see the back exit. She shrugged of her shoes and ran. Opening the back exit she was greeted by Ron and molly. Great.

"Hermione, listen-"

"No. You told me to leave and I did, don't I deserve a shot at happiness?" Hermione snapped at the woman. She really didn't care about their feelings anymore after her 'weasley experience' and pushed back through them. Why did they want to talk to her anyways? She rounded the corner to see George walking angrily towards her.

" _You_ are the liar. _You_ cheated on my brother. You bi-"

And Hermione was done, bringing her fist back and punching him square in the face before storming off, only to be tackled by a ginger body and then the feeling a squeezing sensation before landing on the grass of the burrow.

"Ginny let me go!"

"No. Did you cheat on fred?"

"I've said it a million times and you never believe me."

"We do now"

…

And so they all sat, Hermione in the hot seat surrounded by her ex-family. Ron had given her truth powder, and every question they asked, she answered honestly.

"Did you cheat on fred?"

"No"

"Did he cheat on you?"

"Yes"

And then Fred was force fed the same tablets Ron had given Hermione.

"Did you cheat on Hermione?"

"Yes"

And that was all Hermione needed. She stood up and headed towards the fireplace, planning on retrieving her wand. She headed towards the fireplace when everyone stopped talking.

"Where are you going?" harry asked, crossly.

" _Where am I going?_ Harry, you all abandoned me. You wouldn't listen to me"

"Hermione, dear-"

"No. Molly if you cared for me you wouldn't have kicked me out. You all thought I was a cheater, that I was scum, when the scum was here" she pointed at the ground. "Your not my mum." And with that she whispered into the floo and left.

Everyone was silent; Fred was cowering in the corner of the room.

"How could you?" Percy spoke. _Percy_. He had stooped bellow Percy, and Percy had inflicted entirely too much pain, so much that if you saw what was going on, you wouldn't assume the conflict could be from within-a weasley.

George looked at his brother in disgust. They didn't keep things from each other, they did not lie-and he thought that what Fred did was deplorable. Fleur looked at him with pure hate while molly was in shock. Ron looked passive; his plan hadn't worked but no one would show Fred any pity from here on out. Arthur got up and left, while harry did the same-but Ginny.

She muttered something under her breath and bats came flew from Fred's nostrils. And everyone left. The family had a divide. Molly returned and looked at her son, holding a trunk in her hands.

"Leave. Apologize." And that was all. He brought his stuff back to the flat he hadn't set foot in since that night, flopping down onto the pillow-it smelled like her. Where would Hermione even go? She didn't have her parents. The Weasley's _were_ her family but he supposed that time had come and gone. He checked in America but she wasn't there.

Hermione had talked of so many places, but he had no clue where she would go.

Fred was walking down the streets of Diagon alley when Luna and Neville came from the leaky caldron- they won cutest couple of the wizarding world.

"Really honey-poor Hermione. So angry she was burning the nargles out of her beer! Must've been real upset bout something," she said in her usual voice, like it was flying through her throat and out into the air.

"Freds going to feel the wrath" Neville laughed. You know Neville; never wrong. He walked into the pub and saw Hermione slumped over her beer talking to tom. He came and sat next to her, hoping she wouldn't flee. And she didn't. She ignored him.

"Hermione? Hermione?" she didn't listen. She kept talking to tom-enjoying herself in fact; tom was a very interesting fellow.

"Hermione love please look at me." And she did. Dead in the eyes-her usually loving, cheery and smile crinkled eyes-they were…just there. No emotion. Numb. "look Hermione, I'm so sorry" she nodded her head.

"Ok" and then turned, took a sip of the beer before returning to talking with tom about some crazy guy she served; because they now have things in common-like work. It unnerved him-she was so cold.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Fredrick?"

"Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" she gave him a cold glare before turning-and her eyes went red with rage. "Tom-thank you for the conversation. I'm going to tuck in" and she handed him a few galleons before retreating, glaring across the room at, oh. At Amanda. He followed Hermione up the stairs to a room and as he went to walk in he was knocked back by a spell. He started throwing hexes and spells at it. "I made the spell myself. Nothing can break it." And with that she shut the door. He slid down the apposing wall staring at it.

"Hermione open up." No response. "Do you want to know what happened?"

No-she did not. But she would. She wanted more reasons to hate him-but she did not need to know how well the other was in bed.

"Okay. Silent treatment. I get it. Well after our… _disagreement_ , I was upset. I don't want to sleep with you," he thought for a moment "you know what I mean-no funny business. Nothing you didn't want to do-no pressure. But Hermione; I don't know. I wanted to wake up with you in my bed, and I mean I understand if you thought that was too fast but it felt like…it felt like you didn't want to live with me, because I just wanted to share with you, the same things. No have separate rooms with separate closets. So I went drinking. I remember the first two bottles…and then I saw you there." He took a deep breath "I know now that it wasn't you-and that she doesn't look like you at all, but I just…I really thought it was you…I really wanted it to be you and I'm so sorry" he was crying now, looking at her door, wanting it to open.

"And unfortunately that's not the end, you know that. I really didn't mean to lie, I said something in my sleep and to George it sounded like you were cheating on me and he told Ginny, and well you know Ginny" he swore he heard a small snort from the other side of the door "and it just got worse. I looked for you-and then Ron, and now this. Hermione I understand if you don't forgive me but…I love you"

Hermione thought. It was one mistake; Ron had done much worse three other girls. He thought it was she. He didn't want to replace her; he wanted _her, Hermione_. And he loved her. And she loved him. Sure, she was hurt. But what would life be like without him? Without his family, her family? Hell. It would be hell. So when Fred stood up to leave, he didn't expect her door to open, and he didn't expect Hermione to come out and wrap her arms around him.

At first he thought she was trying to strangle him. But her lips met his quickly, it was a searing kiss but full of love and passion. She dragged him inside and they cuddled, lying there. She thought he was asleep and she turned towards him.

"I forgive you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

…Three months later…

"Hermione love?" she smiled, turning around in their apartment to look at her boyfriend. He had on a cheeky grin and as she looked into the kitchen he was making banana pancakes with turkey bacon and toast. She came in the kitchen and hugged her arms around his waist.

"Yes Freddie?" he smiled. He would only let George and Hermione call him that-and never in front of anyone else, just like how she didn't want him to call her herms in front of others. Or at all for that matter.

"Could you watch the pancakes for a few? I need the loo." She smiled and pecked his cheek before releasing his waist.

"Sure honey" and so as she was humming 'here comes the sun' and flipping the last pancake, Fred came back.

"Hermione?" she turned around and didn't see Fred till she looked down to find him on one knee. She gasped as her hand flew over her mouth.

"Hermione jean granger, I love you and will love you till the end of the earth. You are the most kind, caring not to mention prettiest witch I will ever meet; as well as the smartest. I don't want to go another-screw it. I had this long speech prepared and well…will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" she was crying and pounced on him, quickly kissing him all over his face, and he felt her tears, of happiness, drip onto his cheeks. "Is that a yes?" she nodded and giggled, staring intently at him. "Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes fiancé?" she asked cheekily. He leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"The pancake is burning"

…Eight months later…

"Oh Ginny. It was supposed to be perfect. Look at me. I look…horrid. This dress looked lovely on your mother but, I just look like a freaking spider web" she cried, picking at the lace covered wedding gown. Ginny grinned mischievously. "Ginerva weasley?! What are you up to?"

"I thought you would say that. Harry wanted to help pay for it so don't worry. I swear if he buys another mountain house…" she trailed off before returning to a crying Hermione. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up" ginny dragged her into her old closet at the burrow, and Hermione gasped. Ginny flicked her wand and suddenly the dress was on her body. God it was beautiful. The bottom had a long lacy train that led to a silky skirt, wrapped in glittery lace that rose to a long sleeve lace top-Hermione had wanted something that covered her scar, something that molly's dress didn't do. It was a sweat heart, but with a low dip-a diamond necklace Fred had got her for their anniversary falling in the empty space. Ginny fixed Hermione's make up, and Hermione turned to her friend.

"Thank you Ginny…thank you so much!" She threw her arms around her maid of honor, who was dressed in a tank top with a pleated silk skirt. Hermione wanted to make Fred happy-so she let him have something fun for the wedding. Hermione had orange flowers in her hair; an orange that matched the bridesmaids dresses. Fred wore a black tux with a purple undershirt-the same ones that the groomsmen wore, but without a blazer, and with black slacks. She had surprised him; she remembered how much he complained about wearing the white tuxes to harry and Ginny's wedding.

The wedding started and Fred got one look at her before he whistled a low and long sound, whooping at the end of it. He loved her, she loved him-the past was in the past.

…Two years later…

"Happy birthday honey" she smiled and kissed Freds head, before sitting across from him, looking at her famous French toast that Fred insisted on having for special occasions.

"Ah, tisk tisk Hermione. You cant sweat talk me to get out of my birthday pranks. You know how it works." He gave her a wolfish grin.

"not this year"

"And why is that mrs weasley ?"

"Exactly that. You wouldn't want to prank your pregnant wife, would you? It wouldn't be good for the baby." She smirked as his mouth fell open.

"I'm going to be a f-f-father?" he choked out and she nodded. Happy tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"Happy birth-" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth as Fred engulfed her in a loving kiss. He was going to be a great dad.

…Three months later…

"Fred honey?" he came running to her-she was only three months pregnant and was barely allowed to do anything-fred acted like she was made of glass.

"Yes!" he scrambled to her side.

"I have a surprise…" he looked confused as to what she handed him. It was a black picture with little white shapes all over it. "Guess what it is?"

"A x-ray of peanuts?"

"Nope."

"Magic?"

"Nope"

"Smoke?"

"Nope" just then Ginny Apparated in behind them, it was one of her common, yet annoying, habits. Hermione couldn't tell you how many times Ginny walked in on…Fred and her making dinner.

"Oh my godric Hermione! Your having twins? Ginny one and Ginny two!" Fred jumped up and looked at Hermione.

"We're having twins?" he asked excitedly, he pulled her up and looked her deep in the eyes.

"What do you think? I don't have two peanuts up in here." She smirked at him.

"Ah, my pleasant wife"

…Sixth months later…

Fred looked at his two girls, his two identical baby girls. Orange hair, orange soon to be curly hair, chestnut brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Fred! Stop counting. They haven't lost any toes, fingers or even ears in the five minutes since last time you checked." He smirked up at her.

"You never know."

"I'm Hermione granger weasley. I know everything. I also know that your mum and dad are dying to see their grandchildren." His eyes widened. At twenty-seven years old he was still terrified of his mother.

He looked out into the waiting room and brought them in, to find Hermione, a very sweaty Hermione, holding the two baby girls. Hermione looked up.

"I would like you all to meat molly Minerva weasley, and her twin sister Lillie Ginerva weasley." Molly and Ginny broke into tears, and harry gave her a teary eyed smile.

"Thank you Hermione" Hermione nodded, as molly held molly and Ginny held Lillie. Her family was beautiful.

…Eleven years later…

"Moll's! Lillie! Behave yourselves!" Hermione yelled to her two twin daughters, holding Archibald and alphreds hands, knowing that her other twin boys would run towards the train.

"Can't promise anything mum! You forgot to check our trunks-packed full of whiz bangs and skiving snack boxes!" Lillie called back. Unlike Hermione, the twins actually had straight hair that looked a lot like Ginny's, but alfie and Archie had curly hair. Hermione scowled at Fred, remembering his telling her of checking the twin's trunks.

"I would slap you if I wasn't holding alfie's hand!" he smirked, that was until alfie kicked him in the shin.

"Oi! Your supposed to be on my side little mate!" the boy gave his father a lopsided grin. She watched as Harry's children boarded the train, along with Ron's and gorges. How blessed were they to have such a big family. And she meant big.

…That December…

"Fred! No, its too dangerous!"

"Hermione dear its only quiditch!"

"Fred! You were knocked out for two weeks after Markus flint hit you in the head with a bludger!"

"Hermione, they are talented-and we cant really stop them. Its unfair that James and xenophiles can and they cant! C'mon, James is a seeker, Phil is a chaser, and our twins could be beautiful beaters."

"Fine. But I swear-"

"if they get injured they will be pulled from the team"

"I like the way you think weasley"

 ** _A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reading this. Please drop a review, because I want to make this a story, basically what happens in-between the gaps. I also would like to let you know that if you follow my other stories, chapters will be released in the near future. I'm literally writing five random stories (all fremione, b/c that's the real ship), mainly because I have these random bursts of inspiration and I don't want to forget sooooo please read and review. Maybe follow if you're feeling ambitious? -Colleen_**


	2. Chapter 2

Suffice to say Fred was very nervous. It had only been three months since their reunion but he felt a strong feeling-if possible a stronger love than he had before the incident. He had bought the ring a week into it; he was looking for the right moment.

He and Hermione had a lot of moments. One every night a matter of fact-and no, not in _that_ way. Hermione made dinner for him, they hade dates-watched movies, and often lay on the floor in their pajamas and just talked. She explained to him how certain Muggle devices worked. He still didn't understand trampolines. And he told her about wizard traditions, which moved on to Muggle traditions, which moved to Muggle proposals.

In that moment he knew that he had to do that during the perfect moment.

So he sat in his shop, writing out small speeches he could tell her.

 _Hermione I love you, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me-_

Nope.

 _I want you to be mine forever?_

No.

 _Hermione jean granger, I love you and will love you till the end of the earth. You are the most kind, caring not to mention prettiest witch I will ever meet; as well as the smartest…_

Hey, that was a good start. And well, it was. That morning was the moment, and he was on one knee, and he said that-and he forgot. He forgot. He was worried-if he didn't care enough to remember a speech, she would think he didn't care and then she-

Tackled him. That's what she did-like a football player. And she was crying, giving him quick kisses.

"Is that a yes?" she nodded. He felt so warm, he couldn't explain it. After they ate breakfast they just laid together, talking about weddings.

"Typically magical weddings are short, and the receptions are long."

"Muggle weddings are a bit longer, with the longer receptions."

"What happens at a Muggle wedding?"

She explained to him the white dress, roses, flower girls and ring bearer, and the rings.

He told her about magical rings and how they, much like wands, would glow during the wedding if it were the perfect match. They told the family, which celebrated. George and Fred got drunk-if you thought they were fun normally; you should see them drunk.

George was climbing a tree-while Fred was racing him up the other side. Then they were racing around the burrow, then raced with Hermione on freds back and Angelina on George's, before promptly passing out on the dinning room table.

Boys will be boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Freddie, how is wedding planning going?" George smiled as he sipped on iced fire whiskey. George knew that Fred hated tradition-he understood it but fought that it didn't promote individuality.

"Couldn't be better." Fred smiled, recalling the conversation that Hermione and he had the night before…

"Hey fred-what do you think of these for the bridesmaid dresses?" she called from the couch. He walked over, fully expecting some pink dress.

Which obviously would be beautiful if his lovely fiancé picked it out. But it was not pink.

Or light blue.

Or any other feminine shade.

It was orange. WWW orange. And on the cushion next to her purple tuxes. His wonderful wife…

"Brother mine-are you telling me that you are enjoying the thrill of the white dresses, pretty flowers and plate settings that is wedding planning?" George slapped his hand over his mouth in mock shock.

"Dear brother-Hermione has no such interest. Orange and purple my friend."

"Seriously?! I wish Ange were like that. She picked out this horrid-"

"George Gideon weasley! What were you about to say?" Angelina came up behind Freds match and glared at him.

"Fred-I have to go!" and with that George ran out of the house, Angelina holding a familiar 'give a pop of color to your wedding' magazine, now rolled, chasing him out of the house. Fred smiled-it felt so nice to see everyone happy. A pair of arms snaked around his waist and a head leaned against his back.

"George is going to thank you later."

"It was all Angelina's idea"

"You put it in her head."

"Yea-your fiancé is wonderful. I've heard good things."

"Yea" he turned around and kissed her on the nose "she is a pretty little thing. Isn't she?" and they talked with their family. A family that Fred hoped would soon become much, much bigger.


End file.
